The invention relates to filters and filtering methods, and more particularly to flow surge protection and further particularly in some embodiments with combined vibration dampening.
During filtration, contaminant removal can be adversely affected by changes in the fluid flow rate through the filter, especially abrupt changes, e.g. as experienced by rapid acceleration or start-up in internal combustion engine applications. Contaminate removal can also be adversely affected by vibration.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward the above problems.